Time Alone (More Marc and Emilie)
by anamaric17
Summary: Just like the title says more Marc Senter and Emilie loveliness!


This is why I can't sleep...stories keep popping in my head and uh...arousing my sensibilities!

Time Alone

She watched the sleeping form of her friend toss over in her bed and had to bite her lip to keep from smliing. The tour was over for about a month now and she found herself once more in a nameless hotel in New Orleans overlooking the script for the upcoming series addition of The Devil's Carnival. Sipping a cup of Oolong that she had brought from her secret stash at home, the aroma soothing her into her early morning routine. Sleep was an elusive thing she had learned that early on in life and had long may peace with it, but apparently her friend hadn't that problem.

Not really wanting to disturb said friend, but at the same time finding him utterly adorable she crept back from her chair onto her side of the bed. The tea long forgotten as she shuffled the covers laying on top of them just as she had the night before. She leaned over him, his pale chest rising and falling the muscles defined and toned. It was an image she coveted but one she refused to tell him about because of her own selfish reasons. He turned in his sleep and she inched closer watching the way his beautiful eyes moved under their shut lids. Once she would have called this watching of another person romantic, even loving but now she knew it went deeper than that and friendships were often hard to explain in her life so she let titles slip away like thoughts on the wind.

One of his tanned arms were thrown over to her side of the bed and she gently touched the soft skin of his forearm. He was warm, warmer than a man should be she thought but maybe the heat could be blamed on the environment of the city they were staying in. The hair there was dark but not too dark and she liked the contrast of his darker skin to her pale, pale fingers. Unaware that she had moved closer and could now smell his cologne she laid her head on his chest an automatic move she didn't want to think too much about.

"Good morning indeed." He said suddenly his voice husky from sleep and his bright, bright blue eyes focused on her. She looked up meeting those eyes and smiled not too shyly she hoped.

"Good morning my ass you slept most of it away." She said running a hand through his lovely dark brown curls. She coveted that feature of his the most, something he knew and probably adored about her. Those same dark curls haunted her dreams on tour, at home, while walking to the store, while she sung to herself in the shower...yeah she really had a thing for those fucking curls.

"I'm not sure five in the morning counts baby, you wake way too early." He said looking at her hand disappear in his hair. She was mesmerizing to watch, and she knew that on some level, but being who she was it didn't cause vanity but more nervous tension.

"Yeah well, you snore sweetness." she said sticking her tongue out and he laughed before leaning closer and kissing first her nose and then her lips. They stayed like that for a while just kissing but barely touching and she almost admitted something else to herself just then but let the thoughts slide away for they were too complicated.

"You hungry?" He asked and she nodded her head in the affrimative. He smiled and she felt her heart leap a little at that smile. It was the same smile she had first seen on the day they met and just as it did then it made her feel odd.

"Come on let's eat then." He said pulling on her hand until they made their way to the fridge that was in the room and he started to heat up some bagels while she made more tea. Part of her remembered doing something similar with a male companion but then the domesticality of the it all had seemed so wrong and forced. This felt like what it felt like to be in one of her girl's presence.

"So, why were you watching me sleep babe?" He asked as they sat on the balcony side by side on the small chaise and ate.

"Why does it matter?" She asked not wanting to go down this path with him. She wanted simple not openly complicated.

"It doesn't matter if you don't want it to." He said and she knew he was being careful with her and that made her smile as she turned to face him.

"Whatever. If you snore tonight I'm pushing you out of the bed." She said knowing it was an empty threat and he laughed kissing her again.

"I wouldn't dream of ending on your floor because of that. Although I'm sure you could do worse to me." He said grinning and she rolled her eyes smiling and truly loving his company.

"I could, and you'd probably enjoy it."

"Well I won't argue with that Emilie." He said and she laid her head on his shoulder sighing. It was strange but she couldn't argue either that a small part of her could want this with him forever.


End file.
